1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve assembly designed to be removably attached to the outer, exposed end of a drain or sewer pipe and installed in any of a variety of locations, specifically including, but not limited to, a commode, water closet, toilet or like facility, wherein water and/or sewage is normally directed therefrom into a sewer or drain system. The valve assembly of the present invention is structured to prevent back flow of water through the drain or sewer pipe and into the building, home or like structure, through the commode, toilet, etc., which may normally occur during heavy rains, floods or other conditions which have a tendency to cause an overload or backup of the main sewer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drain pipes and sewer pipes are well known. Normally, such pipes are permanently installed in a variety of different locations such as basements, parking lots, and underground parking structures in particular, garages, roofs of large buildings, etc. in order to direct water collected therein to a network of conduits or pipes, located beneath the ground, basement or like area, which define conventional main drain or sewer systems. Typically, when located in a basement, garage, etc., the outer, open ends of standing drain pipes are covered with a perforated or aperture plate which serves to prevent relatively large objects from entering the drain pipe and possibly causing a clogging of the drain pipe and/or associated sewer facilities. However, when a drain pipe is connected to a toilet, commode or similar type structure, the corresponding end of the drain pipe remains uncovered and in direct fluid communication with the interior of the toilet to which it is attached. Regardless of the locations of such drain or sewer pipes, the occurrence of a back flow of water therethrough is relatively common. More specifically, during unusual conditions such as heavy rain, thawing of ice or snow, floods, etc. large amounts of water can accumulate within the main sewer or drain facilities. The unusually increased quantity of such water results in the likelihood that the water will "back flow" through the individual drains connected to the common drain facility, thereby causing the water to enter and flood certain areas in which the vertical or horizontal drain pipes are located, such as basements, underground parking garages, and the like. Naturally, this is a serious problem which has long been endured due to the fact that drain pipes and like drain facilities are necessary to maintain the surrounding areas dry under normal circumstances.
Whenever such back flow of water occurs, there is a distinct possibility of damage to any item or items located in the surrounding areas in which the permanently installed drain or sewer pipes are located. In addition, if the drain(s) installed within an underground parking structure over-flow with water, drivers and their passengers are considerably inconvenienced, as there might not be a dry parking space available. In addition, such persons are not permitted to enter or exit their vehicles without getting their feet wet, which is not only undesirable, but might lead to a slip and fall type of injury.
Even more of an inconvenience is the back flow of water and the resulting flooding or over-flow of water from a toilet, commode, water closet, etc., located within a building, or dwelling, particularly when waste or sewage is contained within the back flow of water issuing from the toilet, commode, etc. The design and structure of an assembly to prevent such back flow is rendered even more difficult since waste, disposable paper, biodegradable objects and like products are intended to be flushed through these facilities in an unobstructed manner so that such waste products can enter and be disposed of through the main sewer system.
Recognizing the problems of the type set forth above, numerous attempts have been made to construct various devices aimed at preventing the back flow of water through an existing drain pipe, while still allowing water to flow into the main drain or sewer system, in a conventional and intended manner. Such devices normally involve some type of check valve which are not adequately adapted for use with or within a standing, permanently installed drain or sewer pipe. More in particular, conventional check valves are typically constructed to include specifically formed valves or valve housing components, which cannot readily be installed within a conventional drain pipe or drain facility without significant difficulty. Also, conventional check valves are typically designed and structured in a manner which makes it difficult or impossible to remove and replace worn parts without damaging the existing drain pipe or facility. In addition, it is believed that devices known in the art which attempt to address the aforementioned back flow of water in drain pipes have all been directed to assemblies which require that the outer end of the permanently installed drain pipe be exposed as a preliminary step, such as by drilling the concrete, asphalt or other material around the drain pipe, in order to install such devices whether on the drain pipe or into the floor, pavement or other foundation in which the drain pipe is located. In addition, once such known devices are installed, the floor, pavement or other foundation in which the drain pipe is located must then be patched, and consequently, such known devices are also permanently installed. As a result, such permanent or fixed installation or attachment of a check valve or other such known device to the existing drain facilities is cumbersome, complex and time consuming, and in general, is not an economically efficient nor workable solution for use with or adaptation to a vast majority of permanently installed drain pipes.
Also, when dealing with devices specifically intended to prevent the back flow of water and/or sewage through toilets, commodes, etc. additional structural considerations are involved in that a toilet or commode is specifically intended to pass waste, disposable paper and other semi-solid objects through the toilet bowl and into the main sewer or drain system, as set forth above. Accordingly, conventional valve assemblies normally intended for use in preventing the back flow of water in the manner set forth above, are not adaptable for use with toilets or commodes, because of the necessary and intended passage of the semi-solid materials into the main drain system.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in this art for a flood control valve assembly which is specifically adapted to be attached to a permanently or fixedly installed drain pipe or sewer pipe in a manner which eliminates the need for digging into or otherwise destroying the asphalt, concrete or like material of a driveway, sidewall or even well manicured lawn which surrounds the drain pipe so as to expose its upper end, and further, which does not require that the flood control valve assembly be fixedly or permanently attached to the drain pipe itself. Any such flood control valve assembly that is developed should be removably attached to the drain pipe, and ideally, should be capable of being easily removed from its intended, operative position relative to a drain pipe or sewer pipe, and further, should be capable of having the various components thereof independently detached from one another and from the overall assembly for repair, replacement or maintenance thereof. In addition, an improved flood control valve assembly, of the type referred to herein, should be structurally adapted to be removably attached to a toilet, commode, water closet or like waste disposable facility and allow such facilities to flush or freely pass the intended waste material and objects therethrough. In doing so, the possibility of clogging, stoppage, or other obstruction of the system should be eliminated or at least significantly reduced.